Falcone crime family
The Falcone crime family is a powerful crime organization in Gotham City, founded by don Carmine Falcone, who ruled the Gotham underworld for 30 years. The organization was restored by Sofia Falcone after the third downfall of the Cobblepot crime family, and the unsolved murder of Carmine. It could be argued that the Falcone crime family is now currently inactive due to the comatose state of it's current leader Sofia Falcone. History Carmine Falcone's criminal organization The family's founder is unknown, but at some point the organization was taken over by Carmine Falcone and named as him. Under Falcone, the organization prospered, obtaining almost complete control on the City Council, the Mayor's office and the Gotham City Police Department . Falcone also forced some independent boss, like Fish Mooney, to bestow him, forming a sort of feudal society, with Falcone himself as an "emperor" and several bossess as "vassals". For more than 30 years the syndicate was the dominant power in Gotham's underworld, . It maintained a degree of order and structure amongst the gangs and crime lords of Gotham. While the organization itself was a source of crime, Jim Gordon understood that its collapse and the downfall of its leader could lead to chaos and widespread violence. Thus, the family's reign could be seen as a necessary evil. However, Falcone in his old age became tired and worried for the city's future, giving his subordinates and vassals the possibility to supplant him. Also the long-time rival of Falcone, Salvatore Maroni, became ambitious and brazen. When the younger don became convinced that Falcone had attempted to kill him, he promptly ignited a mob war between the Falcone and Maroni crime families. Carmine Falcone retirement In the aftermath of the gang war, Carmine Falcone tells James Gordon that he plans to retire from the crime family business. The family declined after this; it's members possibly joining the Cobblepot crime family. Despite leaving Gotham and a life of crime, Falcone still has men working for him and was shown to still have contacts as he was able to break Jim Gordon out of prison and find him a safehouse in the city. Known members *† Carmine Falcone (boss) *† Mr. Falcone (boss) *† Mrs. Falcone (underboss) *Sofia Falcone (boss; formerly) *† Jimmy Saviano (underboss) *Victor Zsasz (assassin; formerly) *Headhunter (assassin; formerly) *Agnes (assassin; formerly) *† Lazlo Valentin (assassin) *† Bob (torturer) *The Dentist (torturer) *† Arthur Penn (spy; formerly) *Janos Szabo (capo; formerly) *† Giovanni (capo) *† Rinaldi (capo) *† Marco (capo) *† Anatoly (capo) *Charlie (capo) *Olga (assistant) *Carl (assistant) Fish Mooney's gang *† Fish Mooney (boss) *† Butch Gilzean (underboss) *Oswald Cobblepot (assistant; formerly) *† Frankie (executioner) *† Timothy (assistant) Russian Mob *† Gregor Kasyanov (boss) *† Nikolai (lieutenant) *Ian Hargrove (formerly) Polish Mob *Turski (boss) *Janacek (lieutenant) Irish Mob *† Bannion (boss) *† Connor (assassin) *† Unnamed Thug The Sirens *Barbara Kean (boss) *† Tabitha Galavan (assassin) *Selina Kyle Narrows South *Sampson (boss) Partners * [[The Court of Owls|'The Court of Owls']] **† Kathryn Monroe (representative) **† Peter Gordon (ruling council) **† Frank Gordon (ruling council) *[[Gotham City Police Department|'Gotham City Police Department']] **Gillian Loeb (commissioner; defected) **Jim Gordon (captain,formerly) * † Odgen Barker * Aubrey James (mayor; pawn) * † Burke (mayor; pawn) * Oswald Cobbelpot Taken Over by Sofia Falcone At the time when Carmine Falcone retired and Oswald Cobblepot rose to power, Carmine's capos went into hiding. When Sofia Falcone came to Gotham City, capos Giovanni, Rinaldi, and an unnamed cap showed up at her house wanting her to lead the Falcone crime family. Unfortunately for them, Oswald Cobblepot arrived to meet with Sofia while the three capos were killed outside by Victor Zsasz. Lazlo Valentin becomes involved in a conspiracy with Sofia to assassinate her father Carmine Falcone and blame Oswald Cobblepot for the hit. After Carmine's funeral, Sofia manipulates Gordon into arresting Cobblepot for his murder, and Victor Zsasz, revealed also to be working for Sofia sells him out to the Gotham City Police Department. Sofia Falcone meets with Leslie Thompkins where she wants 30% from The Narrows. When Sofia gets tired of waiting for the 30% and wants to share some of Gordon's other crimes, Sofia reveals that she has allied with Sampson as Leslie's men are killed. Sofia declares that Sampson is now the new ruler as she uses a hammer on Leslie's left hand. Then she has her men throw Leslie on to the streets. Upon hearing about what happened to Leslie, Gordon figures out that Sofia had a hand in the attack. While Victor Zsasz and Headhunter were looking for Cobblepot, Sofia Falcone enlisted The Dentist to torture Edward Nygma into telling them where Cobblepot is. They are then visited by Victor Fries who gives them a frozen Cobblepot and demands a reward. also agreeing to work for Sofia in order for her to spare his life. In addition, Penn revealed that he was the one who told Carmine Falcone what Sofia was doing. When Sofia, Zsasz, Headhunter, and some Falcone crime family members show up to do away with Penn, a gUpon learning from Zsasz and Headhunter that Gordon and Bullock are looking for Arthur Penn, Sofia leads them and some Falcone crime family associates to hunt him down. Before leaving, she instructs two of her minions to take Nygma to the docks and kill him. When Gordon and Bullock find Penn at the Spa Bo'sh Sumka outside of Gotham near the Tricorner, he tells them that he first worked for Carmine Falcone before working for Cobblepot and having to work for Sofia Falcone when she threatened him. Penn also revealed that he was the one who told Carmine what his daughter was doing. A gunfight ensues where some Falcone crime family members are killed. When Bullock drives away with Penn, Zsasz and Headhunter give up pursuit and head out for smoothies when they see the police cars come into view. Gordon had a gunfight with Sofia where she managed to wound him. Before she can finish her off, Sofia is shot by Lee. Cobblepot arrives at the docks where he saves Nygma by killing the two thugs. While recuperating in the hospital, Gordon is told by Bullock that Sofia is in a coma. Locations * Falcone Estate * Falcone Home and School for Orphans * Falcone Manor * Falcone Mansion * Falcone lakehouse * Falcone warehouse * Fish Mooney's plant * Russian's warehouse * Bar Mooney * Indian Hill References Category:Families Category:Organizations Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Gotham Underworld Category:Falcone crime family members